Exterminating the hive
by Franky609
Summary: After the events of Borderlands 2 the vault hunters are determined to take down the Hyperion moon base nut run into some problems.


The cool breeze blew along the commando's hair as he sat at the edge of Sanctuary. He's been sitting there for ages after he heard the news from the siren, Lilith. The news as a new mission that the commando knew he wouldn't return from. He sipped the alcohol he obtained from Moxxi's bar and continued to stare at the horizon where the H shaped moon base settled.

"Don't tell anyone yet. The group's morale is bad enough as it is" Lilith instructed earlier.

Your group of vault hunters has been in bad shape lately. More monsters show up and they seem to be getting harder. If that weren't bad enough Hyperion has shut off all New-U-Stations to stop all respawns unless it's their own personnel.

"Yep, these are the glory days." Axton grumbled to himself.

As he continued to drink, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. They were Maya's.

"What do you want?" Axton asked.

"Lilith called us for a group meeting." Maya replied.

The commando took another drink.

"Heh, I know what she's going to say. It isn't anything I need to hear twice." Axton said.

Maya sighed and walked away. She knew better than to try to convince a drunk commando.

She began walking to HQ and began wondering what Axton meant. Whatever Lilith will say couldn't be worse than what's happening right now. Hopefully…

She shook off any ideas and walked into the building.

Maya walked into the room where a frustrated Tannis was sorting through papers and mumbling something about skag genitals. The siren walked up the stairs and heard the other vault hunters talk in hush voices.

Brick was the only loud one and was pretending to punch something. Lilith was sitting there listening to Brick with a bored expression. Mordecai was nursing his hangover he got. Gaige was talking about robotics to Salvador, ho looked like he was going to sleep. Krieg was sitting in the corner whispering about slabs of meat. Zero was sitting down in a chair waiting for whatever news Lilith has. There was only one chair empty and that was the commando's.

Lilith noticed Maya walk in and told brick to be quite and everyone else to listen. They all stopped and paid attention to the siren.

"Okay listen everyone, I have some bad. I…I think it's time to take down the Hyperion moon base.

Lilith let her words sink in. Some heads here done, other heads stared at Lilith with misbelief.

"What? What the hell is the point of that?" Mordecai asked unhappy about the news.

"Better question how will we get there? The New-U-Stations are shut down." Maya added.

"More like this is a suicide mission, why the hell do it?" Gaige put in.

"Good questions umm…. Brick turn on the monitor." Lilith requested.

Brick grabbed the remote with his beefy hands and managed to press the on button. The projector displayed an image of a humongous Hyperion robot.

"Que es eso? Another robot to deal with?" Mordecai asked.

"That's Jupiter, obviously he's a big ass robot. He gets launched from the moon base to here and he hunts down every remaining vault hunter. There's been reports that he kill or captured a few already. Lilith explained.

"Then we must kill this perra! We can kill him." Salvador said as he jumped out of his seat with excitement. "Come on Lily, mis amigos can handle him!"

"Can we? This Jupiter guy looks like an invincible, it took us flipping forever to take the last invincible down." Gaige said.

"Just let me finish!" Lilith said" When Jupiter captures a vault hunter he flies back to the moon base."

"So your plan is to set a trap for Jupiter and hitch a ride?" Maya asked.

"Yeah basically, then we destroy the moon…somehow." Lilith said.

"But why now? Were in no shape to take the moon base down." Maya asked.

"Because Hyperion needs to pay. Jack wasn't the only bad guy working there. It's time for them to get wiped out. The fact that the moon base is still up there is pissing me off." Lilith explained. "Are you guys in?

"Me!" Salvador yelled.

Nobody else seemed excited to go through with this mission. Krieg then got up and turned to his fellow vault hunters.

"YOU SISSIES I CAN'T WAIT TO HACK METAL CHUNKS AGAIN! THIS COULD BE WORSE!" Krieg yelled.

Krieg was right it could be worse.


End file.
